


Special Treatment

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff???, short'n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku had came home to a lot of marvelous things, up to now however, he had never came home, never walked into his bedroom, with the sight of Lev in black slacks, white buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled and first few buttons undone, and a tie loosely wrapped around the collar of the shirt, sitting on their shared bed with an expression which might have mimicked seductiveness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Treatment

Yaku had came home to a lot of marvelous things, most of which made him curse and stomp around the apartment as he tried to fix the various messes caused by his current boyfriend Haiba Lev. Up to now however, he had never came home, never walked into his bedroom, with the sight of Lev in black slacks, white buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled and first few buttons undone, and a tie loosely wrapped around the collar of the shirt, sitting on their shared bed with an expression which might have mimicked seductiveness, but Yaku couldn’t really be sure.

 “Well, come over here and take a seat, pet.” Were the words Yaku was welcomed with, making his eyebrows shoot up, hand freezing over the knot of his own tie, “Or is this how you greet your master?”

 Now, Yaku found him self blinking, as quiet as a fish, staring at Lev, who tried to continue whatever act he had decided to pull for the night, but it was clear that, through the silence, his discomfort grew.

 Lev patted the bed beside him again, a short, embarrassed laugh escaping him.

 “Well…Are you gonna sit, or…?”

 “This really isn’t the thing I expected to come home to.” Yaku found him self saying, as he casually proceeded to take off his tie. The only thing Lev did was groan pitifully, burying his face in his hands in shame.

 “I knew this wasn’t going to work…” he groaned again, “I just can’t pull this off! But you’re not making it easy on me either, Yaku-san! It would be better and less embarrassing if you just played along for once!”

 Yaku actually chuckled, burying one hand in the pockets of his pants, as he slowly walked towards the bed where Lev sat.

 Such plays weren’t unusual for them, though most of the time they stuck to keeping everything vanilla. They did indulge in a bit more erotic activities when they felt like it. They had done something like the thing Lev intended at the moment as well, once. And it wasn’t at all bad, Yaku figured. He certainly had nothing against it and would gladly try it again. The problem was that as eager as Lev was in everything they did, he needed a bit of time to get in the mood, and right now, he still hadn’t worked up the courage to actually give commands to Yaku as he had originally intended.

 “Who said I wasn’t going to play along?” the shorter of the two asked, getting Lev’s attention as he stood in front of him, pressing a knee to the edge of the bed between his long legs.

 Lev blinked up at him in confusion, actually leaning back on his hands when Yaku leaned down, his warm breath tickling his reddening cheek.

 “Yaku-san?...”

 “And who said you can call me your pet?” Yaku huskily said, reaching up to pull on the loose tie around the collar of Lev’s shirt. He licked the lobe of Lev’s ear slowly, finding great pleasure and enjoyment in the startled gasp he managed to get out of him.

 “Now, is that how you’ll treat me next time, or should I make my self more clear?”


End file.
